


Chocolate and Silver

by baektinkywinky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, hopefully i can write a smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektinkywinky/pseuds/baektinkywinky
Summary: Baekhyun finds himself coming back to a place he once called home. Chanyeol is the friendly neighborhood guy, with a friendly gaze, a friendly smile, and a friendly heart.And Baekhyun? He isn't friendly. Not at all.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!
> 
> trying to write my first english fic. this isn't my native language so advance apologies for any grammatical errors ahead sjskskskskssskssksksk
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it. thank you so much!!!

Korea's spring is definitely different from that of Italy. Sure, the weather's quite chilly during this time of the month, but Baekhyun knows it's far from this. It’s not damp and cold and gloomy and  _ unfamiliar _ .

  
  


It should be radiant. With the sun painting its light on those lofty centenarian buildings, as if it's beaming on the streets. It should be alive. With the people walking around, wearing their bright outfits, making music, either through their blending voices or through an instrument he's not acquainted at all. Springs should be buoyant. Not like this. Springs should not be dark and cloudy. 

  
  


But really, who is he kidding? It was raining 12 hours ago. The weather's actually the same. He even remembers how he was so pissed off having to travel while it was drizzling. It's a lot of hassle and only if he could reschedule his flight, he must have done so. But maybe, the rain must be there to keep him company in this novel place he calls home.

  
  


A few minutes ago, his mother called him, asking if he's already at the airport (as if he still has somewhere to go). Baekbeom will be the one to pick him up, especially since he has brought a lot. Of course, nine years worth of luggage is not a joke. If he's staying here for good, might as well bring the full house. 

  
  


Baekbeom arrived half an hour later, breaking his sullen thoughts about the unwelcoming weather. He is just exactly how he saw him during their Skype calls, except his age is much more apparent in person. He recalls that even when he was a child, Baekbeom had this brotherly aura in him. Until now, there is. And it's not that they aren't close, it's just that, maybe the seven-year age gap somehow speaks a lot of difference.

  
  


"Have you waited long?" his brother asks as he puts the last luggage into the trunk.

  
  


"No, not really. Just an hour or so, I guess."

  
  


It's now raining harder much to his dismay. Distaste must be evident on his face as Baekbeom offers him an apologetic look once they're seated inside the car. 

  
  


"Welcome back, Baek." 

  
  


He gave a small smile in return.

  
  


The thought that he's really in South Korea came to him as he was gazing out the car’s window. There are no more ancient apartments, huge lamp posts or brick walls around. Everything is skyscrapers, metal bridges, and wide roads. It feels empty, soulless. It's just a few hours since he stepped out of the plane but the unfamiliarity floods in him quickly. He knows that several changes are about to happen but he's still thinking if his mind and soul are ready for it. Does he even have time to prepare? Why is there even a need for getting ready? 

  
  


_ It's just a new life, Baekhyun. New life in an old place.  _

  
  


"You should have some sleep. We'll stop by somewhere to eat later."

  
  


Baekbeom once again interrupted his thoughts. If this is some kind of blood telepathy, Baekhyun's definitely amazed.

  
  


"How long will it take to get there?"

  
  


"It's four to five hours depending on the traffic. Which I hope not. Soyul will certainly be sulky if I won't be home early", his brother chuckles at the thought.

  
  


Right. His parents moved from Seoul to Busan a year after he left for Italy while Baekbeom's family stayed in the capital because of his job. He remembers how his father has been complaining about the stress of the city life and that he needs a place where they can live peacefully. His mother, as always, agreed to it.

  
  


Baekhyun does not have any say about this. It's been so long that he does not quite remember the places he frequently went to except school, of course. His memories of living in South Korea are a little moldy since he was at a tender age back then. Adjusting his new life in a European country wasn't easy. He just realized, years later, that change will never be easy no matter how many times you've encountered it.

  
  


"Hyung, let's eat doenjang-jjigae."

  
  


"Alright. I know a good place. Sleep now, Baekhyun-ah."

  
  


In the middle of light rain, a strange place and uneasy thoughts, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours later, Baekhyun is standing in front of his parent's house. He finds it weird to say it's now also his house. Albeit technically, it is. The exterior is nothing grand, really. Except for the color of their gate.

  
  


_ Why, of all color, is it a firing red? _

  
  


Flashy is an understatement. He subtly checks the other gates and it is actually not surprising that theirs is the only one with such fiery shade. While others have theirs colored in green or blue or white, their gate just has to be so bright that it can be seen even from afar. It is too... _ obvious _ and Baekhyun wants to repaint it right then and there. 

  
  


"They pulled it off huh", Baekbeom whistles. Baekhyun sends him a questioning look.

  
  


"Oh. Forgot to tell you. Mom is so excited that she asked that to be repainted with your favorite color. Looks cool, right?" Baekbeom laughs and he's not sure if there is a tiny mockery in it. His sixth sense tells him there is.

  
  


"Yeah? I don't like it though. A disrespect to my favorite." He almost, almost pouts.

  
  


Baekbeom laughs again, quite hysterically, he must say. What's so funny about that, he doesn't know. 

  
  


"Okay, just don't tell them. The oldies will get sad and mad, in that case", Baekbeom replies as he playfully ruffles his hair and proceeds to knock loudly while shouting, "We're here! You're handsome boys are finally here!". 

  
  


Baekhyun doesn't know what he's elder brother is thinking and doing. Technology is just a few centimeters away from his hand. "There's a doorbell, hyung. Stop knocking. You'll wake the neighbors up."

  
  


"Believe me, it's fine. In fact, they're also excited to see you"

  
  


"Oh, god", Baekhyun says, horrified. 

  
  


"Don't worry, there won't be a party or anything. They'll just smooch you with kisses and lots of hugs."

  
  


Baekhyun concludes that Baekbeom is honestly enjoying this with the way he wiggles his eyebrows. The doenjang-jjigae must have energized him, he thinks. It's the culprit of his playfulness. 

  
  


"Let's just —"

  
  


But before he was able to press the doorbell, an old woman appeared, smiling widely at them.

  
  


"Baekhyunee!", his mother shrieks as she pulls him for a tight bear hug. He even has to crouch down a little so that she can embrace him properly.

  
  


He doesn't want to explicitly admit it, but he definitely missed this. This is what a real hug feels like. Not your typical heartless hugs, but a warm one. He can feel it seeping through his soul, calming whatever uneasiness he had that even his favorite doenjang-jjigae wasn't able to wash out. And it might be a little too tight but it's more than fine. He missed this. He missed her mother. Her hugs. Her smiles. Her scent. Her  _ familiarity _ . It's a shame he has to experience this almost a decade later. 

  
  


"Mom, stop crushing him. Your other son is also here", he can hear Baekbeom jokingly whines beside him.

  
  


"Brat! C'mon, give your oldie a hug." 

  
  


And Baekhyun feels like he's in middle school all over again. 

  
  


His brother also crouches for his mother to reach him, as if they were the one who's been separated for a long time. He can clearly see how she's smiling affectionately and it truly brings a tender tug in his heart. When she entangled herself, she gently patted Baekbeom's hair, still wearing that motherly smile.

  
  


"Come on in. Your father's been nagging me for hours asking about you", she says, snickering.

  
  


As Baekhyun enters  _ their _ house, he feels as if everything is all too familiar despite the wariness in his head. It's like he's a family and a stranger at the same time. He can't help but be sad and frustrated with the thought. It's a relief that Baekbeom is walking beside him, glancing from time to time, encouraging him to follow their mother who's just steps away from them.

  
  


Their front yard is spacious as he expected it to be. There are a lot of plants that he can't quite distinguish, hence, making a mental note to ask his mother one of these days. He's not sure but he knows there are a wide variety of flowers and herbs with the way he smells a mixture of everything. He even remembers how his mother used to brag about her green thumb, giving him a garden tour through their video calls. It's just years ago and now, he's finally here.

  
  


"Tomorrow morning, you'll appreciate it even more", Baekbeom says out of the blue as if hearing his thoughts.

  
  


"Yeah, I think so too."

  
  


It is a semi-traditional house. The outside looks very much like it outlived the Joseon Dynasty, a u-shaped exterior with a classy wooden front porch. It's amazing how it feels like an old place and a new one at the same time. During their Facetimes or Skype calls, he recalls how it was explained by his mother in detail. Funny how the description is exactly the same until the accidental dot yellow paint on their door knob. As always, her mother delivers even the most trivial element.

  
  


"They're here!" He can hear the happiness in his mother's voice. It's in the form of a high sound with a touch of sweetness. A real melody to his ears. A perfect combination, indeed.

  
  


"Baekhyun-ah"

  
  


His father abruptly stands up from sitting on the couch, walks directly at him while sporting that fatherly smile. But Baekhyun first notices the TV show. It's a rerun of Running Man. He knows because he's a huge fan. 

  
  


"Look at you, so grown-up. Our tall Baekhyunee."

  
  


He smiles shyly at his father's remark. When he was a child, he would always remind him to drink his milk and sleep early.  _ So that you'll grow as tall as a tree _ , as he usually says. He knows it's just a ploy to make him sleep and eat properly but that doesn't make it any less loving. Now that he has seen him again, he realizes how much of a daddy's boy he really is.

  
  


"Hi, dad", he says with a small reluctance. He doesn't want to be awkward because they're his parents after all but years of separation probably entails this kind of atmosphere. He just can't help it.

  
  


"Ah, come on, give me a big hug. I've been longing for this."

  
  


He's the one who closes the gap between them. His father may be old, but his bone-crushing hug remains the same. It's much tighter than her mother's and he knows he does this with a hint of playfulness. Just like the old times when he would hug him merely because he wanted to. Things might be changing around him but some are not. 

  
  


"It's been years Baekhyun-ah. We missed you here", his father whispers as if it's a top secret that only they should know. Those are simple words but it hits him differently. 

  
  


_ Why didn't he say that earlier? _

  
  
  


"I've missed you too, Dad. And mom, of course", he replies as he takes a quick look at his mother who's also looking at them, smiling, at the same time.

  
  
  


"Of course, you did. She'll get mad at you if you didn't. We both know that", the old man laughs while disentangling himself from Baekhyun.

  
  


Like his mother, his father had also gotten old with his more noticeable wrinkles and a little flaccid shoulders. Thankfully, he's not too thin. In fact, Baekhyun thinks he's strong enough to carry Baekbeom's children. His parents are already in their mid-60s, but instead of seeing exhausted eyes, Baekhyun sees nothing but bliss in them. Having them in front of him  _ almost _ makes him forget the dismal rain, the draining journey and everything that had happened in the past.

  
  


"Is Soyul asleep?", Baekbeom asks no one in particular while opening a can of beer, already sitting in front of the TV.

  
  


"Yes. She cried shortly after you left but thanks to Anna and Elsa, she forgot that she has a father", her mother answered, voice full of teasing. He knew it's his turn when she turned to him and started asking a dozen questions.

  
  


"Baekhyunnie, how are you? How's the flight? Tell me about Europe! Wait, do you want to eat something first? I can cook a late dinner meal for you! Beer? Soju?"

  
  


"Mom, he just took a 12-hour flight. Look at him looking like a zombie. I fed him, don't worry, so please, let the little boy rest", Baekbeom winks at him to which he mouthed a simple 'thanks'.

  
  


"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot. Sorry, Baekhyunnie. Let's just go upstairs so you can sleep. I've cleaned your room. You'll love it!"

  
  


"Mom!"

  
  


"Alright, Beom-ah. I'll just show him his room and will leave right away." Baekhyun heard her murmur  _ "brat!" _ before walking beside him, smiling mischievously as if she said nothing. He lets out a small laugh, letting her link their arms together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun is not an early riser. He can never function as a human being if he wakes up before lunch. Weird, but that's how he had lived during the past years. Somehow, some time, he'll try to fix his cursed body clock but he knows today is not the right time to start it.

  
  


The sun's rising angrily at his room when he woke up. He can see how sunny it is even though the curtains are a little thick. It's a shade of gray that allows the light to peek through. Baekhyun thinks it's endearing how his mother put a lot of effort in decorating his room. It holds a different vibe now — less of a teenage Baekhyun.

  
  


He doesn't know what time it is or if he has to go downstairs to at least greet them good morning. Before thinking fully about it, he reaches for his phone, grabs it hastily and checks the time. His eyes widen when it says three in the afternoon. 15 long hours of sleep and he still feels lethargic. Truthfully, he wants to continue his rest but also hesitates since he's sure he can't get a wink of sleep later at night. After a few minutes of inner debate and a series of toss and turns, he decides to go down. He's famished and his throat is so dry, he can't even crack a voice.

  
  


In a half sleep state, Baekhyun tries to locate the fridge, opens it and sluggishly chugs down a bottle of water. It's refreshing, his subconscious thinks. He feels alive again. But reality sinks in when he almost shouts his sister's name only to realize that he's not in Italy anymore. It's a double kill when he closed the fridge's door and saw nothing. No post-its, no scribbles, no bills, no reminders and no photos of his nephew. Only a little magnet that says "I <3 Korea".

  
  


Getting used to something in a short period of time is never his forte. A major change in his life can never be his friend. Baekhyun knows it's inevitable, yes, but he's more of a gradual change kind of a person. Back then, it took him a month to come out and a year to socialize. Probably, this year will be the same. He misses Italy, his sister, his nephew, his friends, just everyone and everything about them. He misses them but he can't do anything about it. A whole new life is waiting ahead of him, albeit it's kind of a hard pill to swallow.

  
  


"Baekhyunnie, come sit with us. I made goguma mattang!"

  
  


Baekhyun thinks his mother is quite enthusiastic on a sunny morning, only to remember that it's way past breakfast time. His parents are sitting on the couch, watching a hollywood movie, zombie themed, he concludes from the creepy and suspenseful music as a background. 

  
  


"Where's hyung?"

  
  


Baekbeom is nowhere to be found. If he's present, he'll be the first one to greet or tease him, whichever comes first in his mind.

  
  


"Ah, he left early with Soyul. They'll be back on the weekends together with Sohee", this time it's his father who replied since his mother is busy munching and watching.

  
  


"I see. I'll go back upstairs then."

  
  


"Baekhyunnie, come here and have a taste."

  
  


He knows his mother won't let him get away and so he has no choice but to join them. It is when he's just a few steps away that he notices there is someone other than his parents in the living room. The said guy has his back in front of him, that's why he can't see his face. He's wearing a white shirt, a huge one since the sleeves almost reach his elbow, a khaki shorts and a cap backwards. He doesn't know who he is, why he's in their house, or why he looks so domestic and comfortable, not minding anyone but the movie and the bowl of goguma mattang on his lap. Baekhyun doesn't know but he's sure of one thing, the guy is definitely a  _ mammoth. _

  
  


"How are you feeling? Do you want some real food? I can preheat our lunch earlier."

  
  


Trust his mother to always be the sweetest, asking if he's okay, if he's eating meals on time, if he has any problems at school or just about his friends. She's always like that even when he was a kid, even more so when he was at the other side of the globe.

  
  


"I'm fine, mom. I'll just wait for dinner."

  
  


"Alright, if you say so."

  
  


It was a few minutes after the silent atmosphere when the giant guy suddenly screamed, still somehow in a deep voice, making them all startled. A hideous zombie popped out on the screen causing that little fuss and Baekhyun tries his hardest not to laugh both with the stranger's antics and his embarrassed face after.

  
  


"That's why I told you not to sit too close on the TV", his father jokingly says while laughing.

  
  


"And that's why I also told him not to drink too much coffee. Look at him being jumpy!"

  
  


Funny how his parents are both picking up on him yet Baekhyun still doesn't know who he is. His brain is itching to ask them but he also doesn't want to appear too curious so maybe he'll just wait. Thank heavens it's not long because the said guy surprisingly turned around to face him. It's so quick that he almost asked him if his neck is still intact.

  
  


"Baekhyun-ah!" 

  
  


_ Baekhyun-ah? _

  
  


His voice is full of excitement, like a little kid meeting a playmate. He has big almond eyes that undoubtedly shines with eagerness. It's comical but it's pretty. He looks like an overexcited puppy, a hyper, uncontrollable one. 

  
  


"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. The movie's  _ too good _ , I can't even blink an eye", he explains with a little laugh. Even with all the explanation, he still looks a teensy weensy shy as he tries to straighten up his cap with his left hand because his right hand is in the bowl, holding a piece of goguma mattang. 

  
  


"We told him about you, in case you're thinking why he knows your name", his father answers him before he can even ask.

  
  


"I'm Chanyeol, by the way! You can call me whatever you want", he grins before turning his back again. Baekhyun doesn't even have a chance to respond or to give a simple nod because the guy is back on the movie, as if nothing happened, as if they're long lost friends. 

  
  


There are a lot of things Baekhyun wants to ask. Like,  _ why are you here, how long do you know me to talk to me like that, why do my parents treat you like their son, who you really are because "i'm chanyeol" can't answer every question i have.  _

  
  


Later on, their little film watching is done and his mother prepares to cook their dinner. He doesn't want to be awkwardly sitting on the couch with his father and an all smiley Chanyeol so he goes to the kitchen to help. But even as he's chopping the onions and tomatoes, he can't help but notice how  _ loud  _ that mammoth is. He laughs loudly, talks loudly, snorts loudly. He can't even get a full grasp of what they're talking about but he knows the Chanyeol guy is certainly a happy being.

  
  


"I'll go now, ahjumma."

  
  


"It's still early though? Don't you want to have dinner here?"

  
  


"I would love to but mom's asking me to buy some spring onions on the way home and you know I should not keep her waiting."

  
  


Baekhyun thinks that Chanyeol is already at the kitchen counter as he can hear his voice clearly. Weird, but he can even imagine his teasing smile. He's just not sure if he should also say goodbye to him. Maybe he should. Out of respect. However, he's inner pride is telling him not to. They're not close, right? So, why bother?

  
  


"Alright, thanks for painting our gate. Baekhyunnie here loves it! Right, dear?"

  
  


_ Ah, so he's the villain. _

  
  


Baekhyun doesn't know how to react because he honestly doesn't love it. Baekbeom, as a witness, fully knows about his criticism right before he stepped in their house. The problem is, when he turns to face Chanyeol, he looks expectant, like a kid waiting to be given sweets. It is so obvious with how his eyes suddenly become attentive, looking at him directly, maybe waiting to receive a kind of compliment or something. He looks like an eager puppy, Baekhyun wants to pat his head.

  
  


"Ah, yes. I like it. It's so...vibrant. I like it, of course", he adds a convincing smile just to make them believe that he loves it. A little lie will not hurt, right? 

  
  


The answer comes in the form of a widely smiling Chanyeol, displaying his perfect set of teeth and making his almond eyes crinkle. He looks delighted, Baekhyun almost feels guilty for lying. 

  
  


"I actually suggested moss green but your parents say that you love red and who am I to oppose?", he chuckles shyly with his hand on his nape, looking anywhere but him. 

  
  


Baekhyun doesn't quite comprehend the illogicality of Chanyeol's height and his attitude. He's  _ that  _ big but he acts like Tinkerbell. Baekhyun knows it's not bad, if anything, he looks peculiar in a good way.

  
  


"Chanyeollie, kindly bring this to your mother. Tell her we made goguma mattang. I've also packed some kimchi she'll like it, I'm sure!"

  
  


"You don't have to, but thanks Ahjumma! I won't be hungry on the way home."

  
  


They both laugh at that while Baekhyun decides to continue preparing the ingredients. The big guy is leaving yet he still doesn't know who he truly is. Maybe he's just a neighborhood friend. Or maybe, their parents are best friends. He's still in the shadows but one thing's for sure, this won't be their first and last encounter.

  
  


"Bye Ahjumma! Bye Ahjussi! Bye  _ Baekhyunnie _ !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alsooo! this one's a chaptered story, i'll try to update as much as i can, weekly. thanksss!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The month of March promises a push and pull of rains and sunshines. 

  
  


On some days, a blaze of sunny color spreads throughout the garden, reflecting toward their front porch. Other times, the sky is nothing but a gray canvass and raindrops could eventually be heard trickling in the trees. Baekhyun would either spend his day outside, enjoying his iced coffee or lock himself in his room, watching a random movie.

  
  


Almost two weeks have gone by since he came home. Sometimes, he still feels unsettled but his parents always make sure that he's living comfortably, always checking up on him, always asking if he's okay. And he knows he can't thank them enough. Her sister and nephew also called him a few times asking if he's adjusting decently to which he would give an adult response of  _ "i'm getting by" _ . In all honesty, everything's going fine except for her mother's constant reminder that he should try to go out, explore and make friends. And it's not that he doesn't want to. He just needs more time.

  
  


However, Baekhyun's inner preparation falls through when his mother suddenly asks him to visit a mini mart, blocks away from their house, to buy dry seaweeds and canned tuna for their  _ jumeok-bap _ . He tried protesting at first but it was to no avail. He knows it's one of his mother's unavoidable sly tactics.

  
  


Apparently, going outside after two weeks of being cocooned in the house isn't a bad idea after all. The weather's nice and somehow, it matches with his oversized shirt, light jacket and track pants. Spring's evidently coming with how it gets warmer each day. Baekhyun feels it's perfect as the sun is there greeting him with the wind as its companion. 

  
  


The mart is exactly five blocks away as what his mother told him. The thing is, there are quite a few uphills and downhills in the neighborhood making his route a little longer than he thinks. According to the given directions, there is an intersection at the fifth block and the mini mart is located right across the street. He doesn't know if he can see it right away but his mother said that it can easily be discovered because there are children lounging outside. The houses might be unfamiliar to him but Baekhyun trusts two things— his good sense of direction and that specific detail.

  
  


The alley is comfortably quiet save for a group of ahjummas who he bumped into earlier. They were chatting loudly when he saw them but nevertheless, smiled cheerfully at him. It may be odd but he feels welcomed with the gesture.

  
  


As he's walking down to the fourth block, thankfully a downhill passage, a woman and her daughter are in front of him bantering about something he's not sure of. A TV show, he guesses, since the child keeps on sulking that she can't miss her favorite princess because of school. He secretly smiles at that. 

  
  


Indeed, it is a warm morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The mini mart is exactly right across the street as told by his mother. He successfully located the area, thanks to the kids who are busily fighting over who's the best avenger superhero. Baekhyun would like to say Ironman and it's non-negotiable.

  
  


On the outside, it really looks like a small shop with a newstand filled with newspapers and magazines that look very much outdated. There are two or three seats maybe for people who want to eat or rest while having their favorite snacks. The exterior looks like a convenience store minus the complex modern style. Baekhyun believes it is designed appropriately for the suburbs. 

  
  


With its quaint appearance, Baekhyun doesn't expect much on the inside. This is why he's actually surprised to see that it's far from being a community store, rather, it's a large one. There are four or five stalls filled with a variety of supplies ranging from fresh foods to basic house necessities. The last aisle looks tempting as there are big and small fridges filled with refreshments and ice creams. Now he understands why the kids love to stay in this place. For an 8 or 9-year old, this is literally heaven.

  
  


The stalls are organized from dry to wet goods, completed with labels, making it easy for him to spot the dried seaweeds and canned tuna. He also picks up a few chocolates, candies and chips. Baekhyun then quickly goes to the cashier but stops abruptly when he sees someone awfully familiar. It's the mammoth guy, the chatty guy, the smiley Chanyeol. And he's waving at him as if they haven't seen each other in years.

  
  


Chanyeol is wearing a light yellow loose sweater that looks complementary with today's weather. His hair kinda looks like a mess maybe because of its length, in which the fringe is almost at his eyelids or maybe he just woke up from a nap or maybe it's just really a part of Chanyeol's style. Baekhyun notices the chocolate color of his hair. Not the dark one. It's more like milk chocolate. It makes him soft all over and Baekhyun wants to scold himself for thinking such a thing.

  
  


"Part-timer?", Baekhyun asks as he puts his items on the counter. He can't believe he's initiating a conversation. Sometimes, his mouth really works faster than his brain.

  
  


"Yeah. Something like that", Chanyeol replies with a smile as expected.

  
  


Baekhyun stays silent after that. He presumes it's already a nice greeting. He doesn't want to be called a snob at the very least.

  
  


"Is ahjumma making kimbap for lunch?"

  
  


_ Ah, of course. The ever curious Chanyeol _ .

  
  


"No. Rice balls, she said."

  
  


"Cool! I want to try some. Maybe I can stop by later?"

  
  


Baekhyun's not sure if he's asking for his approval but those eyes absolutely gave it away. He looks like he is waiting for a positive response while holding Baekhyun's items.

  
  


"Uh, yes? Sure, why not?"

  
  


"Great! I'll visit after my shift!"

  
  


Chanyeol looks enthusiastic that he forgets to pack the items. When Baekhyun gave a subtle signal, he immediately dumped everything into a paper bag and sheepishly handed it to him.

  
  


"See you later, Baekhyun!"

  
  


Baekhyun smiles, hoping not to be awkward, before exiting the store.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


True to his words, Chanyeol showed up at around four o' clock in the afternoon. He's not empty handed though as he's carrying a tub of kimchi. He made his presence known by shouting,  _ "ahjumma! i'm here! the prodigal son is back!".  _ Their house is filled again with laughters and Baekhyun can't help but smile a little with Chanyeol's clownish act.

  
  


Right now, Baekhyun is in charge of cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes since it was his mother who did all the cooking. Chanyeol, who's still hanging around, also volunteers to do the same. Baekhyun is really close to assuming that he could possibly be their prodigal son with the way he acts around their house. 

  
  


"So, how's the morning walk earlier? You didn't get lost, did you?"

  
  


They unconsciously divide their tasks. Baekhyun will be scrubbing the dishes while Chanyeol will be rinsing and drying it. It's just four of them but there's a mountain of dishes to wash. Good thing, the mammoth has an enormous spirit of volunteerism. Maybe he'll thank Chanyeol later for helping him.

  
  


"No, not really. It's just a 20-minute walk and I'm good with directions."

  
  


Directions, places, yes. But, Baekhyun isn't really good with new people. He's also not good with small talks. Socializing isn't really a relevant part of his lifestyle.

  
  


"That's great. Still, it's tiring, no? I mean, you know, the road isn't just a straight pathway."

  
  


Baekhyun wonders how Chanyeol has the ability to continue the conversation despite being a deadend. If he's in his shoes, he'll completely shut down. 

  
  


"A little. But it's alright. I've enjoyed it. Besides, the weather's good earlier." 

  
  


He smiles as he reminisces about his morning walk. He truly loved it because he feels like he is in Italy again. Walking on the streets, early in the morning, with not many people in his sight is his way of meditation. Doing it in Korea seems not a bad idea after all and the neighborhood also emanates a peaceful atmosphere. It was really a fun walk.

  
  


"I see."

  
  


Baekhyun doesn't expect his answer to be that short. He thinks Chanyeol would ramble on every single detail about their village but that doesn't seem to be the case since they just continue washing the dishes silently. Maybe that's the end of their little conversation. And Baekhyun doesn't know if he should be relieved or guilty or both.

  
  


Thankfully, his mother is right on time, appearing in front of them with a food box containing the rice balls she made earlier. 

  
  


"Yeollie, your mother will definitely scold you for not helping with the preparation tonight."

  
  


"Oh, it's fine ahjumma. They don't need my help anyways."

  
  


"Really? But she texted me asking if you're here. She's looking for you. Go now and give this to her."

  
  


Baekhyun laughs at that while Chanyeol gives him an apologetic smile before turning around, literally pouting. His mother also smiles, seeing how Chanyeol is being a sulking kid.

  
  


"You always give her food and you always make me go home."

  
  


Baekhyun can hear the pettishness in Chanyeol's voice. It's more than whining. He's really like a baby trapped in a mammoth's body.

  
  


"For a 28-year old, you really act like you're 8."

  
  


"Ahjumma!"

  
  


"Okay, okay go now. They need your help."

  
  


"Will you be coming?"

  
  


Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is earnestly talking to his mother but with the furtive glance sent at him, he can't help but think that maybe, Chanyeol is asking him too.

  
  


"Of course!"

  
  


"Ahjussi too?"

  
  


"And Baekhyunee. The three of us will be coming tonight."

  
  


If Chanyeol gets a little bit excited, Baekhyun knows he tried really hard to conceal it. It was so evident with the sudden gleam in his eyes and a hint of his smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Turns out, the event that they were talking about is a birthday party. Baekhyun doesn't even know who the celebrant is or why he has to be there but he currently finds himself looking for a proper outfit. His mother told him that it's just a casual gathering and he doesn't need to be excessively formal but the thought of not knowing anyone in the party compels him to be presentable at the very least. 

  
  


In the end, he opted for a white shirt, black pants, a not too thick black cardigan, and a white shoes. He finishes his style by deciding not to put wax on his hair making it partially unkempt. Baekhyun's not sure if it's enough of a casual for the party. He doesn't want to stand out for any reason. He even thinks of ditching it by using lame excuses but his parents will absolutely know. While still having an inner debate as to whether he should attend the party or not, his mother calls him downstairs. 

  
  


"Coming!", he answers with a sigh that only he was able to hear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A modern pop song was booming when they arrived. Baekhyun supposes that maybe it's a kid party because of the music choice but he's proven to be wrong when he sees a bunch of old people, talking, eating and laughing loudly. In actuality, he barely spots any kid. There are a few but they're mostly teenagers who couldn't care less except for the feast. 

  
  


The party is being held in a modern clubhouse, half an hour away from their home. It's decorated with several lights hanging everywhere. The area is not too big nor too small, just enough for a few tables and chairs approximately for less than a hundred visitors. It's casual and classy at the same time. Thankfully, his outfit seems appropriate for the occasion. 

  
  


Baekhyun and his parents sit at the left side, both close to the makeshift stage and the buffet. They're immediately welcomed by people he doesn't know and he has to force a smile whenever his mother mentions his name. It's awkward because they keep on smiling and saying something as if they've known each other for so long. Baekhyun finds the whole situation agonizing, hence, he tries to excuse himself by telling his parents that he needs to go to the restroom.

  
  


It was a lie, of course. He went somewhere far away from the crowd. However, the venue isn't that big and it's hard for him to find a comfortable spot. Feeling hopeless, Baekhyun chooses to just go outside and maybe wait for the party to end. His parents won't come looking for him anytime soon. They're so into their bubble, they won't mind his absence.

  
  


But when he's just a few steps away from the gate, he sees him. Again. 

  
  


It's always like this. Baekhyun will be the one to regard his presence and Chanyeol will do the greeting. It's absurd yet amusing. 

  
  


Chanyeol is indeed a people person. From afar, Baekhyun can see him chattering merrily with a group of ahjummas. They all seem to adore him. A baby. A precious child. Chanyeol is the apple of the eye of this neighborhood. Everyone's son and brother. Their giant ray of sunshine. And it's not a surprise. After all, Chanyeol proves to be everyone's best friend.

  
  


_ Almost  _ a friend to him, maybe.

  
  


He might be staring at him long enough that Chanyeol unconsciously noticed him. Their gazes met for a second and he saw how Chanyeol's eyes crinkle a little from smiling. It's welcoming and warm. It's a breath of fresh air from the suffocating atmosphere.

  
  


Not a minute later, Chanyeol is already in front of him, smiling widely. Now he can see it clearly. Chanyeol has a perfect set of teeth and a perfect half crescent smile. His eyes sparkle, maybe because of the fancy lights or maybe because of too much grinning, Baekhyun doesn't know. But it's beautiful and Chanyeol fits here perfectly. 

  
  


"You actually came!", he's practically beaming with wonder and excitement.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm with mom and dad. They're close to the stage in case you'll want to greet them."

  
  


"Nah, later I guess. They're still busy. Anyways, have you already tried the buffet?"

  
  


"No, not yet."

  
  


"Let's go, then!"

  
  


But Baekhyun hasn't moved yet. Chanyeol seems to forget that he has someone by his side, a neutral, unreadable expression written on the stranger's face.

  
  


"Uh, who's…"

  
  


"Ah yes! I forgot", Chanyeol says with a sheepish smile. "This is Sehun. He's the son of the celebrant."

  
  


"I'm Baekhyun", he introduces himself, extending his arm for a handshake.

  
  


Sehun is tall, just like Chanyeol, but a bit skinnier. He's handsome. That is something undeniable. He has this snobbish, impassive aura which makes him a mysterious-looking guy. He has this princely appeal, straight from a fairytale book. Baekhyun is sure a lot of girls harbor secret feelings towards him. 

  
  


"I heard you just came here weeks ago. How is Busan so far?" His voice is a cherry on top. Not too deep nor too thin. It fits him. Smooth. Suave. 

  
  


"I still haven't visited a lot of places, honestly."

  
  


"Yeah? Well, you have Chanyeol here. He knows every nook and cranny of this place", Sehun smiles while giving a suggestive look at his friend. 

  
  


There's a meaning behind that smile. Chanyeol stiffs briefly, Baekhyun almost didn't catch it. There's something about them but he decides he's not gonna delve into it. Maybe it's just a language he can't understand.

  
  


"Sehunnie, your relatives might be looking for you. They don't want to miss their favorite baby."

  
  


"Hyung, you don't need to be so obvious."

  
  


Chanyeol sends him a glare but Sehun seems unfazed by it. He chortles, thoroughly enjoying the mammoth's misery.

  
  


"Alright, I'll go now. Enjoy the rest of the night, Baekhyun-hyung. Hyung, right?", 

  
  


Baekhyun just nods absent-mindedly and Sehun winks before leaving. 

  
  


_ Handsome but a total brat. _

  
  


"Uh, sorry about that. Sehun's actually my childhood friend, that's why he acts like...well, like that."

  
  


He laughs at that. "It's fine, you don't need to explain. I get it, he's a  _ brat _ ."

  
  


And that was Baekhyun's first time hearing it — his horselaugh.

  
  


Chanyeol guffaws so hard, they have to stop walking for a while. He even has to hold onto Baekhyun's shoulder for support from laughing too much. The grip is too tight, but he can't say anything, not when all he hears is a deep, booming voice. It's not obnoxious at all. Baekhyun is actually now laughing along with him. If someone's gonna see them, they'll think they're both idiots. 

  
  


"What's even funny about that? I didn't say anything hilarious though?", Baekhyun asks in between giggles.

  
  


"I actually thought you'll praise him. You looked a little stunned earlier when I introduced him to you." Chanyeol has calmed down now, thank heavens, because he can no longer endure his heavy hand. 

  
  


"Well, he looks elegant. Don't you think? For a second, I thought he was some kind of a chaebol, you know?"

  
  


Arriving finally at the buffet, they both decided to get a few finger foods so they don't need to find a table. The venue's almost jam-packed anyways, a loud music can still be heard mingling with other people's voices. It really is a normal neighborhood party.

  
  


"Elegant, my ass. I don't know, maybe because I've seen him since we got our first milk tooth so I can't see him that way. Besides, it could also be because he's dressed up tonight. Wait until you see his true colors", Chanyeol replies smugly, like a typical kid badmouthing his playmate.

  
  


"If he wears tattered jeans and shirt, I'd still think he's handsome."

  
  


Chanyeol looks at him, feigning a shock, with his hands over his mouth. 

  
  


"Don't tell me you've got a crush now, Baekhyunnie?"

  
  


"And what if I do?" When Chanyeol didn't answer, he immediately took it back. "I don't have a crush on him, silly. I just appreciate good looks, that's all."

  
  


"Can't blame you. Sehunnie is really  _ that  _ attractive. Anyway, how's the party? Did you just arrive?"

  
  


"Half an hour ago, I think. It's fine. Looks like everyone's having the time of their lives." 

  
  


He observes his surroundings before continuing. It's still very much alive. 

  
  


"I'm not really into this kind of...something." 

  
  


He just hopes Chanyeol won't misinterpret his answer. 

  
  


"Yeah? Say, Baekhyun, do you want to go somewhere else?"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Let's get out of here, c'mon."

  
  


Before he can even agree, Chanyeol is already holding his wrist, pulling him away from the crowd.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The night is falling simultaneously with the weather's temperature. Thankfully, Baekhyun decided to wear a cardigan. It's still a bit cold even if springtime is just around the corner.

  
  


"Where are we going exactly?"

  
  


Chanyeol looked like he had a plan earlier when they  _ escaped _ from the venue. But looking at him right now, texting heaven knows who, it's more likely that he really doesn't have one. They're walking aimlessly for a good three minutes now, and yet, he still doesn't know where they're heading to.

  
  


"Hey!"

  
  


Baekhyun suddenly feels a surge of annoyance. He shouldn't have tagged along. He should've resisted back there. He just wants to relax, away from a lot of people, or maybe just go home and call it a day. He's beginning to get tired, physically and mentally.

  
  


"Okay, done!"

  
  


"What? Did you even hear what I said?"

  
  


"Sorry, what's that again?"

  
  


It was a stupid decision. And now, he's regretting it bigtime.

  
  


"Forget it. I'll go back to the party."

  
  


With an exasperated sigh, he turns around and starts walking, leaving Chanyeol behind. But of course, being the mammoth that he is, he was able to catch up quickly.

  
  


"Hey, Baekhyun, wait up!", Chanyeol grabs his wrist, stopping him. "I'm sorry. I was texting your mother. I told her that you're with me and that we'll go home together later."

  
  


"You what?", Baekhyun asks, furrowing his brows, confusion seeping in his head.

  
  


"I figured that at least one of your parents knows where you are. We don't want them to be worried."

  
  


_ Ah, so this is why you're everyone's favorite. _

  
  


Chanyeol isn't just a mammoth. He's a sheep. A very obedient one. 

  
  


"We're not eight. They're not gonna freak out."

  
  


"Oh, they surely will."

  
  


And then they're back at it again. Walking through the streets with a few people around. He saw that some of the shops are still open, some are even full with customers eating or enjoying their night dose of caffeine. The cool breeze is still there, blowing at them from time to time. Baekhyun realizes how calming it is now that he's able to observe it. People minding their own businesses, night lights illuminating colorfully.

  
  


"I assume you don't want a crowd tonight. But instead of going home right away, I think this is good enough."

  
  


Baekhyun has to tilt his head a little so he can see a glimpse of the taller's face. Chanyeol doesn't look at him directly as he speaks. He has his sight on the road, eyes gleaming kaleidoscopically.

  
  


"Yes. This is really much better."

  
  


"Were you even able to eat? Aside from the finger foods we had?"

  
  


This time, he glances at him shortly.

  
  


"Nope. Not hungry."

  
  


"Thought so. Let's go eat some ramyeon."

  
  


And there it is. Chanyeol's kiddie smile. Full grin, eyes wide, playful voice.

  
  


They stop by at a convenience store not that far from the venue, he guesses. Chanyeol recklessly grabs a large bowl of ramyeon, a corndog, some chips and a bottle of water. Baekhyun settles with just ramyeon. He'll have ice cream later if he's still in the mood. 

  
  


"Thought you ate a lot at the party?"

  
  


"Yeah. But convenience store foods are like gifts from heaven. I can't pass on a corndog as delicious as this", Chanyeol replies before taking a big bite of his corndog. Baekhyun thinks that he looks like he has been starved for days. He decides not to ask anything and just focus on finishing his food.

  
  


But after a few minutes of silence, Chanyeol speaks up again.

  
  


"You know, this store is technically our rival. My boss won't be happy to see me having a feast here."

  
  


Baekhyun smiles at him. Silly as always.

  
  


"How long have you been working there again?"

  
  


"Ever since my mom told me to."

  
  


"Early working days huh?"

  
  


Surprisingly, Chanyeol is right. The ramyeon tastes good. Maybe because he's famished, or maybe because it's one of the best instant noodles in Korea or maybe because he just enjoys the evening. He's trying to figure it out.

  
  


"It's hard to be an heir you know?"

  
  


Baekhyun has to literally stop himself from slurping the broth. He puts down the bowl and looks at the man in front of him, smirking. Chanyeol has this playful smug written on his face. So boyish, so young.

  
  


"What, so you're the chaebol kid now?", he asks, provoking him further.

  
  


"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

  
  


Now, he's pouting. The big guy is pouting and whining. Baekhyun thinks it's amazing how Chanyeol was able to replace his facial expression in a few seconds. He turns from a confident to a whiny one in just seven words. 

  
  


"You surely are."

  
  


Baekhyun proceeds to eat his food while Chanyeol continues to sulk. It's funny and he has to hide his smile while stuffing himself with noodles.

  
  


"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm an heir."

  
  


"Of?"

  
  


"The best store in our town."

  
  


"Wait, what?"

  
  


"I know you'll be surprised."

  
  


Baekhyun sees that the smugness is back again. To be honest, he isn't  _ that  _ surprised but it's kind of amusing to see Chanyeol boasting like a kid. Maybe feeding his ego for a while will not do any harm.

  
  


"Yeah, well, I thought you're just a part-timer."

  
  


"I am! I don't work everyday. Just when my schedule is free and I don't have anything to do."

  
  


Baekhyun would like to say that he looks like he doesn't do anything except for roaming around the neighborhood, talking to every person he'll meet, but he assumes it's a little rude to judge him like that. And so, he decides to just nod in acknowledgment and proceeds to finishing his food.

  
  


It's a comfortable silence afterwards, at least to Baekhyun. He's full and relaxed now that he doesn't have to greet anyone who's been introduced to him. On the other hand, Chanyeol has just finished eating his ramyeon with one last loud slurp and a burp. He smiles sheepishly while saying a soft "excuse me". Baekhyun lets out a laugh in return.

  
  


"How long are you planning to stay here?"

  
  


Baekhyun quirks his eyebrows at Chanyeol's random question. "Why do you ask?"

  
  


"Can't I?"

  
  


"For good, I guess. I don't know, I just stopped making plans."

  
  


By now, Chanyeol is already on his third snack, opening a bag of chips. He's sitting legs crossed, cozy, as if he's a regular customer.

  
  


"Why?", he asks again, tone casual, but his face says otherwise. 

  
  


"It's stupid."

  
  


"Making plans?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"How come?"

  
  


Baekhyun doesn't really know why Chanyeol keeps on asking. And he also doesn't know why he keeps on answering him even though he doesn't want to say anything about it. Chanyeol is inquisitive in nature. Persistent, too. There's a kind of curiosity in his eyes that will make a person answer him whatever it is. And Baekhyun's not an exception.

  
  


"It's frustrating. Cliche but, life doesn't really go the way you planned it. Why bother making plans then?"

  
  


Chanyeol doesn't answer (or asked) right away. He nods but Baekhyun's not sure if he's really agreeing to what he said or if it's because of the chips he's devouring. He looks deep in thoughts though. It's the first time he looks so  _ mature. _

  
  


"So you're living in the moment?"

  
  


"Are we doing an interview here? Because I wasn't informed."

  
  


Chanyeol laughs at that. He grabs his bottle of water, takes a gulp and smiles at him before answering.

  
  


"No, no. Am I making you uncomfortable? You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it."

  
  


There's a tinge of embarrassment in his voice. Suddenly, he looks shy as if he isn't the one who initiated the conversation.

  
  


"I'm kidding. It's fine. It's just kind of new to me since you're the first person I actually talked to here."

  
  


It's true. Aside from his parents, the only person he always sees is Chanyeol. He's a regular visitor in their house, he even has a spot at their dining table. If he's not around, Baekhyun can sometimes hear his parents talking fondly about him. He's like a child of the neighborhood.

  
  


"You can say that. Living in the moment. Or making new adjustments", he adds to answer Chanyeol's question.

  
  


"You're missing a lot of nice things here. I hope you get to experience it one of these days."

  
  


"Yeah, Sehun said the same thing too earlier. I want to try but I don't know when or where to start."

  
  


"Well, you know, there are a lot of places here in Busan where you can enjoy the scenery. There are various restaurants and cafes too, if you want to...try?" 

  
  


Baekhyun notices how Chanyeol transforms easily from a cheerful, excited guy to a shy, unsure one. The surge of confidence and the way it drops at the last second is a _ very chanyeol _ thing to do. It's just their fourth encounter but he can predict him well. Baekhyun has a nice feeling about it.

  
  


If he'll be honest, the prospect of discovering new places is enough of a temptation for him. It's his life's irony. He doesn't like the whole concept of change and adaptation but he does like exploration. He loves the experience but he hates dwelling in it. 

  
  


"So, you're like inviting me to a tour?" Chanyeol was taken aback but he hid it instantly through his signature wide smile. Lucky for him, Baekhyun catches everything. 

  
  


The proposal seems to be an advantage for him. He can't see the reason why he should turn him down if it means he can visit other places in Busan. Baekhyun knows he doesn't need a tour guide, thanks google maps. But the thing is, he's not just after the place itself. He wants to know the stories that surround them, the events that happened no matter how trivial it is, and the people who live beyond the chronicle. Baekhyun can't think of anyone else who's a better candidate than Chanyeol.

  
  


"Yes! Okay so, what do you think? Should we make a plan? Do you have anything in mind you want to visit? Nevermind, I can make a list and send it to you. There's a —"

  
  


"Hey, hey. Slow down. I know you're all excited about this but maybe we can talk about it some other time? There's no rush here."

  
  


"Right, sorry, my bad." 

  
  


There goes again his bashful smile, a lone dimple peeking on his left cheek.

  
  


"It's okay. We can plan it out sometimes. If you're not busy, I guess?"

  
  


"Ah, no no. Certainly not! I'll make the plans for you. Trust me on this."

  
  


Chanyeol looks so confident with his reassuring smile and hopeful eyes. He can feel the taller's overflowing excitement and it makes him feel excited too. Chanyeol is surely a ball of enthusiasm.

  
  


_ Honestly, who can even say no to that face? _

  
  


"I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol is everywhere.

  
  
  
  
  


On sunny mornings, Baekhyun would usually see him laughing with the neighborhood ahjummas or playing tag with the little kids. If he's sent to run some errands, he'd usually meet the tall guy in their store either looking a bit bored or sleepy.

Sometimes, he's in their house, eating snacks his mom made exclusively for him. 

  
  


And now, he is in their local coffee shop with his childhood bratty friend.

  
  


Baekhyun doesn't really plan on going out but his craving for coffee and doughnut won this time. He even thought of staying just for a change but decided not to when he saw Chanyeol and Sehun animatedly talking to each other. He doesn't want to interrupt. He doesn't feel like having a conversation either so he opted to go for take-outs instead. But if he's to be honest, it actually takes a lot of self-convincing that he's not anti-social. He is really not just in the mood. 

  
  


It has been more than a week since the last time he talked to Chanyeol. The "tour planning" didn't happen. He hasn't seen the guy since then, except earlier in the coffee shop, so he assumed that he's busy with matters he doesn't know. He also doesn't want to expect too much even though a Busan tour for free sounds fun and exciting. He might not fully admit it but he's kind of looking forward to seeing new things. 

  
  


Baekhyun heaves a sigh as he's walking back home. Maybe it will just be a plan, an empty one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's up my favorite baby brother?"

  
  


"Shut up, noona. I'm your only baby brother."

  
  


He hears a melodious laugh at the other line. His sister called him when he's getting ready for bed, just as he's about to start his nightly routine. He sometimes thinks if Sooyoung's just teasing the hell out of him because she always does it, always timely.

  
  


"Why are you so grumpy? Don't you miss your beautiful sister?"

  
  


It's weird how he can see her smile. He can even imagine her sitting on their couch while eating her usual snacks. It's three in the afternoon in Italy anyways.

  
  


"Nah, I'm just tired."

  
  


"Tired, my ass. You always say that Baekhyun-ah. Even here."

  
  


"Because maybe I really am."

  
  


"Hmmm, I don't think so. And I told you to stop saying it."

  
  


He's right. Sooyoung's probably eating a leftover bag of chips as he heard her loudly munching while speaking.

  
  


"How are you? Are things alright there?"

  
  


"Yeah, I'm doing good, I guess."

  
  


"You guess? C'mon tell me something interesting! Don't you have new friends? Or did you already meet your old ones? In Seoul, right?"

  
  


Baekhyun knows his sister is just prying for information. When he was in Italy, Sooyoung's just like their mom, always nagging him to go outside, make friends, enjoy, and live like a mid-20 guy he was. In his defense, he does have a social life, although not exactly what they expect. He has friends in school and a few mutual friends from there but that's all. He maintains a little social circle and that's more than fine for him. 

  
  


"Hey, Baek, still there?"

  
  


"Yeah, what's that again?"

  
  


"You're really frustrating", Baekhyun can imagine her rolling her eyes. It's satisfying at least for him. "I asked about your friends! If you already have one!"

  
  


And it's odd. It really is. Because the first one that comes to his mind is a tall guy with almond eyes and milk chocolate hair. 

  
  


"I do? Yeah, I think so."  _ If meeting a few times with a certain person can be considered friendship. _

  
  


"Why are you always unsure!"

  
  


Baekhyun can hear Sooyoung's exasperated sighs and it brings a smile on his face. He really misses her even if she's a natural tease.

  
  


"How's Beomseok? Don't let him play video games too much. It's bad for the child."

  
  


"I know. I'm a responsible mom. And please, stop acting like a 40-year old family man. You're just what, 28, right?"

  
  


"Thanks for forgetting my age but yeah, I'm 28."

  
  


"See! You're still young! Loosen up a bit, Baekhyun-ah." 

  
  


Baekhyun doesn't miss the morsel of concern with the way she mentioned his name.

  
  


Sooyoung has been a great sister to him. She's lovely, witty, and beautiful all at the same time. She's very much similar to their mother with her enthusiasm and lively attitude. She's sometimes annoying but always in a good way. When he had a hard time adjusting to his new environment back then, her sister became his anchor. She supported, and always supports him in ways he can ever imagine. 

  
  


"I still don't do clubbing if that's what you're implying."

  
  


He heard her snickers.

  
  


"You're boring."

  
  


"For you, yes."

  
  


"Whatever, Byun Baekhyun. I'll go now. I have a job in two hours."

  
  


"Alright, take care, both of you. Say hi to Kyungho for me."

  
  


"I will. And Baekhyun?"

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"The next time I talk to you, you should already have a boyfriend okay? Bye! Love you, brother!" She made kissy sounds before hanging up. Baekhyun just shakes his head with the ridiculousness. He still has a nightly routine waiting for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun wakes up with the sunlight directly hitting his face. He must have left the curtains clustered on the side before he hit the bed yesterday evening. Now, it's waking him with heat and light all at once. It's just nine in the morning and he doesn't have the energy yet to get up, eat breakfast, or entertain whoever visitor they have downstairs. They are so loud that it's getting annoying each passing second.

  
  


With a grumble, he slowly gets up, stretches his arms a little and checks his phone. There's nothing important to see and so, he decides to go down and eat. Planning the day will come in his mind later. If not, then he can just sleep or read or watch, whatever he feels like doing.

  
  


He's about two stair steps away when he sees him happily devouring an egg roll. They're sitting at the dining table, having their breakfast, as if Chanyeol is the one and only son. Now he knows why the house is clamorous on a Saturday morning. The perpetual culprit is there. 

  
  


"Oh, Baekhyunnie, you're up! Come, join us!"

  
  


His mother was the first one to see him. Chanyeol looks at him with a silent good morning apparent in his bright smile.

  
  


"Morning. Where's dad?"

  
  


"Ah, he left an hour ago. It's a good thing you woke up early today", his mother says as she passes him a plate and chopsticks. He doesn't miss the hint behind that. There's something hanging around the air, like they know a thing that he does not.

  
  


"Ah yeah. I slept right after Sooyoung noona ended the call. Why, mom? Do you need me to do anything today?"

  
  


Baekhyun notices that they have a sumptuous breakfast. There's a bunch of eggroll, kimbap, sausages, and kimchi- _ jjigae _ . On normal days, his mother would usually ask them what they wanted to eat and only prepare enough for them. Maybe that's the effect of having a de facto son every meal — an instant buffet.

  
  


He first relishes on the soup. It's a perfect  _ jjigae _ indeed. He feels like his nonexistent hangover has been cured.

  
  


"Oh, no. Not me. Chanyeollie."

  
  


Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at that. 

  
  


"Chanyeol?" 

  
  


He looks at him inquisitively. Chanyeol avoids eye contact by slurping on the soup. And it's a good few seconds before the mammoth answered him.

  
  


"Uh, I'm just wondering if you're available later? Do you want to come with us?" There's a transparent shyness both in his eyes and in his voice. Chanyeol even stops eating while looking at him, waiting for an answer, as if he can provide one immediately.

  
  


"Later? And where?"

  
  


Baekhyun's actually surprised. He hasn't seen him in the past couple of days or week yet the guy is there, having breakfast with them, and is now inviting him to some place he still doesn't know. And on top of it all, it's a short notice. 

  
  


"It's uhm, it's a festival.  _ Nakdonggang Youchae _ flower festival…if you've heard of it?"

  
  


"Baekhyunnie, you should go see it. It's a lovely place", his mother adds.

  
  


He never heard of it. He's not even familiar with any festivals in Korea save for the most famous ones maybe, but he must admit, it's tempting. Spring is slowly starting and it's a shame if he can't even visit those places that are considered to be epitome of the season. What's the essence of spring if you're not walking on a field of flowers?

  
  


"Okay. But who's with us?"

  
  


Baekhyun doesn't want to appear arrogant but he still can't accept the fact that he's notified a few hours before the trip. Perhaps it's just him, but he needs a mental preparation for everything that he has to do. Too bad, Chanyeol isn't the least like him.

  
  


"Sehun and his boyfriend Junmyeon will be joining us."

  
  


"Ah! So, it's like a double date!" Baekhyun's mom squeals in her iconic high-pitched voice while Chanyeol looks like he's about to choke on his last piece of eggroll.

  
  


"Why? It's true, though. Right, Chanyeollie?", his mom continues as she passes a glass of water to Chanyeol.

  
  


"Mom!"

  
  


Baekhyun can't believe that his mom is thinking about dates when it hasn't even crossed his mind. He has met Sehun and even though they can't be called friends yet, he knows they're each other's acquaintances. Chanyeol, on the other hand, looks like he's going to combust with embarrassment, with the way his ears and cheeks have slightly reddened.

  
  


"N-no, it's not like that ahjumma. Junmyeon is going to visit Sehunnie today and we just decided to invite him as well."

  
  


Baekhyun's mother just smiles in amusement. "Relax, kiddo. I'm just messing with you two. So...you'll leave at 2 o'clock, right?"

  
  


Chanyeol nods in agreement.

  
  


"Well, you should go prepare now. You too, Baekhyunnie."

  
  
  
  
  


When Chanyeol told them that he'll be going home a few minutes after their breakfast, Baekhyun volunteers to walk him to their gate, also helping him with his boxes.

  
  


"I can carry all of these, don't worry", Chanyeol says as he tries hard to carry two medium boxes of tangerine. Baekhyun took the other away and carried it with him.

  
  


"Really? Are you sure you can bring these safely to your house?"

  
  


"You're more concerned about the tangerines than my back?"

  
  


"Well, what can I say, they're too precious."

  
  


Chanyeol laughs a little. He looks somehow relieved than he is earlier when they're eating. 

  
  


"Look, Baek. I'm really sorry for notifying you so late. I...I had to talk to Sehun about it and make sure that everything's okay before inviting you…I don't want to force you or anything...But if you think you can't go today...it's okay. I understand." 

  
  


Baekhyun watches Chanyeol as he seems dejected right after making his apology speech. The taller looks down as if there's something interesting on the ground, focusing on anything but him. Baekhyun can't see his face clearly because of the box but he's sure, Chanyeol resembles a kicked puppy and probably pouting unconsciously. It's endearing and he can't help but smile at it.

  
  


"Oh, you'll understand?" Baekhyun tries hard to suppress a laugh.

  
  


Chanyeol looks straight away at him, a shade of disappointment emphasized on his face. He nods sadly, like a pup forbidden to eat. 

  
  


"I'm going."

  
  


Baekhyun thinks it's funny how Chanyeol's crestfallen face has instantly morphed into shock. He stares at him with wide eyes for a few seconds before regaining his composure. 

  
  


"R-really?"

  
  


"Should I take it back?"

  
  


"No! I mean,  _ no _ ."

  
  


"You're funny, Chanyeol."  _ Now, he's shy.  _ "So, where should we meet later?"

  
  


"No need. We'll fetch you here."

  
  


"Oh, a personal service? Hmm, I'll wait for you then."

  
  


"No going back, Baekhyun! See you later!" Chanyeol's response is full of joy that he even forgets about the box that Baekhyun is carrying. He even has to shout at him to go back.

  
  


Everything's hilarious and cute and Baekhyun doesn't mind if he'll be with a stranger later if it means he can see more of Chanyeol's amusing behavior.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun regrets worrying over a stranger. It turns out that Junmyeon is a total sweetheart. 

  
  


Earlier, when they fetch him, Junmyeon smiled sweetly at him and quickly introduced himself. He's polite even though Baekhyun learned that he's the oldest among all of them. He observes that the guy is also well-mannered, like a prince fed with much etiquette. Junmyeon's aura screams royalty.

  
  


One thing Baekhyun notices, Sehun is largely different from his boyfriend. While he appears to be mischievous, Junmyeon appears to be decorous. Sehun always looks bored and indifferent while Junmyeon looks cheery and caring. They're opposite poles and yet, they fit so well. Baekhyun can see it. With the way Sehun would tease Junmyeon and the latter would just brush it off with a bright smile. Or with the way Junmyeon would reprimand him gently when he teases Chanyeol too much. It's amazing how they look different but very much compatible, very much  _ in love. _

  
  


"So, how's Busan for you Baekhyun?", Junmyeon asks him, slightly moving his body to face him. He's sitting beside Sehun, their designated driver while him and Chanyeol are sitting at the back.

  
  


"You're the second guy who asked me about that.", he replies, chuckling.

  
  


"Really? Who's the first one then?"

  
  


"Your boyfriend. And well, so far, it's good. I haven't traveled a lot but I'm enjoying it."

  
  


"I told him that Chanyeol hyung is the best tour guide ever", Sehun speaks out of nowhere, earning him a glare from Chanyeol.

  
  


"He really is." Surprisingly, Junmyeon agrees. "Don't worry, Baek. You'll love it here."

  
  


He just smiles and  _ hopes _ in return.

  
  


The ride from Suyeong-gu to Gangseo-gu isn't that long and it was mostly filled with Chanyeol and Sehun's occasional bickering or Junmyeon and Sehun's not so subtle romantic gestures. Chanyeol would fake vomit and Junmyeon would just laugh at him. 

  
  


Sometimes, Chanyeol would ask him if he's okay, perhaps checking if he's still comfortable with them. He's more than okay and he reckons that they're fun to be with, unexpectedly, with only a less amount of awkwardness.

  
  


"Baekhyun, look."

  
  


Chanyeol scoots closer to him as the taller points out the scene outside. Baekhyun follows and sees a wide field of yellow flowers. It's vibrant and so,  _ so  _ bright and he can't help but gasp silently, astonishment evident in his expression.

  
  


"That's where we're going?"

  
  


"Yes. We'll park the car and walk shortly down there."

  
  


There's an excitement bubbling in his chest and Baekhyun can feel it vividly. He only had a glimpse but he knows he's going to love the place. He could have been unconsciously smiling and Chanyeol could have seen it but he can't seem to mind. After all, there is a whole field of flowers waiting for him.

  
  


It was a 5-minute walk from the parking lot. Right at the entrance, there are several food tents aligned, ranging from street foods such as  _ tteokbokki _ ,  _ odeng-guk _ ,  _ bunggeopang, dakgangcheong, hotteok,  _ and _ tteokochi  _ to a meal course like  _ bibimbap  _ and _ japchae.  _ Baekhyun salivates with how the smell is infused in the air. He just had lunch two hours ago, but the food spirits are calling him and he really can't say no. 

  
  


"Let's get some food first. It'll be a long walk and we might get hungry."

  
  


_ Thank heavens, Junmyeon exists. _

  
  


The lovebirds went for  _ hotteok  _ and  _ odeng-guk _ . Chanyeol bought  _ tteokboki _ while Baekhyun went for  _ dakgangcheong  _ and  _ bunggeopang. _ He doesn't know if he'll be able to finish everything but the temptation is so high that he can't even think thoroughly. Besides, he just wants to get it over with and see the flower field.

  
  


" _ Dakgangcheong  _ and  _ bunggeopang _ sound like a whole meal course to me", Chanyeol says, a teasing lilt to his voice.

  
  


"Stop judging me."

  
  


"Alright, alright. I won't. Are you excited though?"

  
  


There's an expectant sound if one has to look closely. And Baekhyun doesn't fail to catch that.

  
  


"Very", he replies, giving a delighted smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun sees nothing but flowers. 

  
  


Yellow ones. 

  
  


Yellow beautiful ones. 

  
  


The entire area is so wide, he doesn't know where it ends. There are a few people around but all he can see is vast waves of yellow canola flowers swaying to the soft wind. Everything is bright, glowing, as if the sun has come down and disperse its light. It's like another place, hugging him with radiance and softness all at once.

  
  


It's too stunning and Baekhyun can't find the exact words to truly describe it.

  
  


It feels overwhelming.  _ Unreal _ .

  
  


It's devastatingly beautiful and Baekhyun feels like he's drowning in happiness.

  
  


"Hey, are you okay?" Chanyeol snaps him out of his reverie as he lightly taps his shoulders. He's in a daze that he doesn't even notice Sehun and Junmyeon leaving them, taking another direction. He's so lost in thoughts that he sees Chanyeol, looking at him for a good five seconds, probably waiting for his response. 

  
  


"H-hey, uh…yes...I'm fine."

  
  


"You sure? I was worried, you're not saying anything."

  
  


"I'm...I'm good, Chanyeol. This… everything is just so beautiful." 

  
  


He feels light, a little dizzy, maybe from too much serotonin.

  
  


"I understand. That's what I also felt the first time I saw this", Chanyeol replies, smiling. "Shall we go now and follow the trail?"

  
  


They're walking on a maze of flowers. The passage isn't that wide, just enough for two or three people. Baekhyun can feel the petals tickling his hands as he brushes it lightly. He still can't believe he's walking down on a blooming pathway. He appreciates it — the beauty and the serenity.

  
  


"You got me scared back there."

  
  


It's Chanyeol who speaks first. When Baekhyun tilts his head slightly to look at him, he notices that the taller has his gaze at the boundless field ahead.

  
  


"Oh, that? Well, I usually can't speak when I'm overwhelmed."

  
  


This time, Chanyeol looks at him directly.

  
  


"Like, I can't form coherent thoughts in my head and everything's just spiraling in my brain, something like that", Baekhyun adds for clarity.

  
  


"That's why you can't speak."

  
  


"Yeah. No words will come out even if I try to."

  
  


"Wow...that's really amazing." Chanyeol smiles lightly, making his cheekbones a bit prominent. It's one of his boyish smiles again.

  
  


"What's amazing about that?", Baekhyun asks, laughing with Chanyeol's ridiculousness.

  
  


"I don't know. Maybe because when I'm overwhelmed, I speak too fast. I'm rambling."

  
  


"Different from me then."

  
  


"Very. It's like my mouth works simultaneously with what I feel at the moment."

  
  


"Oh. I thought that's your normal self. It is, isn't it?" Baekhyun concludes that he likes teasing Chanyeol. Him and his quirky reactions.

  
  


That said, Chanyeol stops in his tracks and looks at him like he's very much offended. Baekhyun knows he's faking it with his wide eyes and a hand on his mouth.

  
  


"How dare you judge me like that", Chanyeol says in an exaggerated manner. Baekhyun laughs along with him. There they go again, laughing with no specific reason, with people around them.

  
  


The atmosphere is ethereal with how vibrant the place is. Chanyeol and his giggles make everything lighter and Baekhyun can feel how their happiness is weaving together. The day's just starting for him, and yet, he can feel that this one's going to be memorable.

  
  


"Where's the two by the way?"

  
  


"Off they went to their own world. While you were spacing out, Sehun suggested we go in pairs. That brat. I know he just wants to date peacefully."

  
  


There's a childish yet fond remark in Chanyeol's tone. It's a feign jealousy. He knows he's happy for the both of them.

  
  


"Let them be. Let's just enjoy this day." And Baekhyun might be mistaken but he notes how Chanyeol's ears have slightly reddened. He smiles at the thought.

  
  


They stay quiet for a while. Baekhyun snaps some pictures for keeps. He takes photos of the yellow field spreading across them, of the sky kissing the dancing flowers, and of the thin  _ yuchaekkot  _ beautifully planted. When he takes a look at Chanyeol, he sees him doing the same. 

  
  


Baekhyun steals a snap.  _ For keeps. _

  
  


"I still can't believe you get to visit this paradise every year."

  
  


"Yeah. This has been my favorite place here in Busan."

  
  


There's a tint of nostalgia in Chanyeol's voice. He's smiling as he says those words.

  
  


"Who are you with?"

  
  


"Family. I remember my sister, Yoora. She really loves springtime. When we were little, she would always ask our parents to drive her to the cherry blossom trees. Because of her, we'd always have picnics in the park. And maybe that's why I came to love this season too."

  
  


"Seems like a lovely sister to me."

  
  


"She is. But sometimes, she pesters me a lot. She'd call me just to annoy me", Chanyeol says, pouting but with mirth in his eyes.

  
  


"I guess sisters are made for that. Sooyoung's like her too."

  
  


"She's in Italy, right?"

  
  


"Yes. What about Yoora?"

  
  


"Oh, she's… I don't know where she is right now, actually. The last time she called, she's in Japan. I don't know if she's still there."

  
  


"Why is that?"

  
  


"She's a violinist. And she travels a lot. Sometimes it's for her job. Sometimes, it's for herself."

  
  


"Wow. A violinist."

  
  


"Yeah, well, we get that a lot. Music has been within her ever since she was a child. Now, she's living the dream."

  
  


"How long is she staying in those countries?"

  
  


"Depends. Days, weeks, or months. But never a year. She still makes sure that she'll be staying with us the longest."

  
  


Baekhyun wonders how it feels to always be hopping from place to place. He dreamed of it, once. But just thinking of a new culture to adjust, a month is too long. He can travel but he can never live in those places. It was actually a miracle that he's able to stay in Italy. He doesn't think he'll do it again soon. 

  
  


They don't talk after that. Both are busy munching on their leftover snacks. The  _ dakgangcheong _ isn't that crispy anymore and Baekhyun regrets not eating it first. They continue walking down the labyrinth as the path becomes colorful. Earlier, it's a pastel shade of pink. Now, it's a pastel shade of green. It complements perfectly with the flowers around. 

  
  


Sometimes, Chanyeol will suddenly stop walking and take close-up photos of the flower, of the ground or of anything interesting for him. Baekhyun thinks he's a kid with an enormous amount of curiosity in his body. 

  
  


"This field stretches along that river."

  
  


Chanyeol tries to point out something on the left side but he can't see anything. 

  
  


"It's quite hard to find it from here but when we get there, you'll see, that's the most beautiful part", Chanyeol says with much gusto. There it is again, the eagerness that he has to which Baekhyun cannot disagree.

  
  


"Alright, I trust you enough."

  
  


"Wait, don't you feel tired? We're walking for more than an hour now."

  
  


"Not so. But yeah, maybe we can sit on a bench or something?"

  
  


Luckily, the wooden swing isn't occupied yet when they get there. There are still people around. Group of families, friends, and couples who are enjoying the place. The sun isn't blazing and the wind isn't that strong, just the right blend for a spring weather.

  
  


"How is it? Are you enjoying this so far?"

  
  


"Why? Is there an assessment for today's tour? Like, you'll give me a survey form? 1 as the lowest and 5 as the highest?"

  
  


"Of course not", Chanyeol answers, giggling. "I just want to know."

  
  


"I'm enjoying it so far, Mr. Tourguide. Thank you", Baekhyun says as he give him one of his most genuine smiles. 

  
  


"I'm glad."

  
  


Chanyeol reciprocates the smile, like he has been waiting for him to say it. It's a meaningful one, Baekhyun knows.

  
  


But Chanyeol's glance soon turns into a stare. It's vague. And it's the first time Baekhyun sees it. 

  
  


"Why…are you looking at me like that?", he asks, almost a whisper. Baekhyun doesn't know if he should be nervous or not.

  
  


"Your hair. It's silver."

  
  


Baekhyun almost  _ almost _ punch him. The mammoth is really full of surprises.

  
  


"I thought", he sighs before continuing. "Yes. And it's not as if you just found out. You've seen me a lot of times now, Chanyeol", he says, shaking his head in disbelief.

  
  


"Yeah, but what I mean is why?"

  
  


"What do you mean why? I just dyed it like that. That's all."

  
  


Sometimes, he can't catch up with Chanyeol's absurd questions.

  
  


"But, you don't like changing the color of your hair, right? And yes, your mom told me that, in case you ask. I'm… I'm just curious."

  
  


"Mom's right. You're an eight-year old kid."

  
  


"I'm not", and of course, he pouts.

  
  


"Well, it's nothing significant. I dyed it before going to Korea. I just thought that it can be a great start of changing myself, you know."

  
  


"Changing yourself?", Chanyeol has this inquisitive face, like he can't comprehend what he just said.

  
  


"Yeah. I don't know. Maybe I just need something tangible? I need something to remind me that there's going to be a drastic change in my life and this time, finally, it's going to be permanent. Weird, right?"

  
  


He's not sure if he sounds sentimental or if it's emotional but it's quite late when he notices Chanyeol's expression. It's gentle, as if he's trying to understand his reason. 

  
  


"Do you regret coming back here?"

  
  


There's no judgment in his question. Only pure interest.

  
  


"No. Whatever I may feel in the future, there's no point regretting over something that has been done. I just have to live with my choice."

  
  


"But you still miss Italy?"

  
  


"I do, of course. It's a big part of me. It's like a birth place of my adulthood", he says, laughing with his choice of words. "But seriously, I miss my life back there, my good friends, my sister and nephew most especially."

  
  


Chanyeol doesn't reply for a short while. Baekhyun has to check if he's still listening. Perhaps he is, by zoning out. 

  
  


A little later, he hears someone singing — a smooth voice, then a tune of guitar. It chimes along with the canola flowers and with the mellow wind. It's refreshing. Soothing.

  
  


"The live band's starting. Do you want to watch it or do you want to see the other end?"

  
  


The music is tempting but he wants to know the beauty of the whole flower field. "Let's go check the other end."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's the end of the flower labyrinth. 

  
  


The path widens, like another opening. The canola flowers are beautifully scattered now and the river is at the other side, stretching elegantly. There are huge trees if they'll decide to walk further. It's the extension of a paradise, a not so hidden gem. 

  
  


There are a fewer people at this side because everyone's still absorbed in the maze. And Baekhyun is now at the other end, still in awe. 

  
  


The sun is setting soon, with its gleaming orange radiance, slowly spreading in the sky. 

  
  


It's achingly beautiful and Baekhyun wants everything to freeze in time. 

  
  


It's so  _ so  _ beautiful and Baekhyun only wants to imprint this in his mind, in his heart.

  
  


"Told you. You'll love it here", Chanyeol smiles tenderly at him before raising his phone up in the air, taking photos of the impending sunset. 

  
  


Chanyeol's still smiling while doing it, as if he's thanking the sky for being lovely. 

  
  


"You don't have to say anything yet. Savor this moment", and again, he smiles. It's dreamy and Chanyeol fits here perfectly.

  
  


There's a gentle tug. Baekhyun hears it. He definitely feels it.

  
  


"Don't you think people should appreciate this just like how they appreciate the flowers?"

  
  


"W-What?"

  
  


"The sky, I mean. Do you think people would like gloomy, dark clouds while walking along the field? Do you think they'll appreciate it?

  
  


"I...don't know."

  
  


Baekhyun honestly cannot absorb Chanyeol's questions. He can't focus. Not when everything's like a mess in his head.

  
  


"This…", Chanyeol extends his arms, pointing out the expanse of the tranquil sky, "is part of what we walked on earlier. Its beauty is part of the flower field… they're match made from heaven… they're part of each other."

  
  


Baekhyun understands. He finally understands what he means and he can't help but to smile at everything he said. 

  
  


"What I'm trying to say is… you don't always have to be alone,  _ Hyun-ah _ ", his gaze is warm and for a moment, Baekhyun doesn't know what to do.

  
  


There's someone singing from afar but Chanyeol's voice is soft and calm, Baekhyun feels like he's being lured. His eyes has a lot of stories to tell and emotions to feel and it's all sincere. It's overwhelming.

  
  


Then he feels it again. That tug. And it's getting a little stronger.

  
  


The sky is now a tinge of pink and orange, creating a serene blanket. Everything around him is a spectrum of hues and Chanyeol's smile basks in the afterglow of the sunset. 

  
  


_ He's ethereal.  _

  
  


And the sky, the sunset, the river, and the flowers know the truth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That night, Baekhyun can't sleep.

  
  


He's right. Chanyeol is everywhere.

  
  


And now, he's in Baekhyun's mind.


End file.
